1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack and work platform apparatus for transporting fluid tanks to a selected location such as an offshore marine location. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved combination rack and work platform apparatus wherein the rack apparatus supports one or more fluid holding tanks and a specially configured work platform, the work platform including a tool box portion that houses equipment such as pumps and/or hoses, the platform having a folding staircase arrangement that comprises part of the tool box and converts to a staircase that enables workers to use the work platform to access the upper end portions of the fluid holding tank or tanks upon arrival to a selected destination.
2. General Background of the Invention
The offshore oil and gas industry has come into using various specialized fluids as part of the oil and gas exploration and drilling process. Specially configured racks have been used to transport fluid holding tanks from a land-based location to offshore marine platforms. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,915,815; 6,983,704; 7,520,707; 7,552,687; 7,997,214; 8,079,791; 8,104,501; 8,231,316; 8,336,450; 8,490,552, 8,506,219; disclose rack arrangements, each hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Many transportable fluid holding tanks have upper end portions with fittings, manways, covers and the like. Safety considerations and regulations forbid workers from climbing on tanks in order to access these covers and fittings. A safe work platform would be desired in order to enable users or workers to access the upper end portions of the tanks.